World War Hulk Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ** *** **** *** **** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ***** *** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The events of this story occur concurrently with the events of , , , , , and - . * The Hulk was exiled by the Illuminati in , he lived on Sakaar between - when the Crown City was destroyed. * The man who appears to be Black Bolt in this story is actually a Skrull impostor as revealed in . * Depictions of George W. Bush as President of the United States should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Iron Man promises full pardons to all unregistered superhumans. Superheroes were forced to register with the government following the events of - . Among these outlaws are the New Avengers of which Dr. Strange is a member of. * It is mentioned that the Sentry is able to calm the Hulk. This has been the case since they first met back in . The Sentry mentions how the last time he saw the Hulk, the Void broke all his bones that happened in . * She-Hulk appears here with her powers intact even though Tony Stark stripped her of her abilities using nanies in , it is later explained in that Stark deactivated these nanites to help battle the Hulk. * The reason why Iron Man's nanotech S.P.I.N. dart fails is explained in . * Although not visibly seen in this issue, Ant-Man is present inside the Hulk's stomach as seen in . Chronology Notes This story intersects with many other stories during the World War Hulk event. As such the continuity of various characters are much more complex than usual. The affected characters are as follows: Page 5: * * Page 9: * Page 10: * * Page 12: * Page 13 Panel 3: * Page 13 Panel 4: * Page 13, Panel 5: * Page 14, Panels 3: * Page 14, Panel 4: * Page 15: * Page 20: * * * * Page 25: * * * * * * * Page 26: * * * Page 28: * * * Page 29: * * Page 30: * Page 31: * Page 33: * * Page 33 Panel 1: * Page 33 Pannel 3: * Page 35: * Page 36: * Page 37: * * Page 41: * * Page 42: * * * * * * Publication Notes * Two variant cover editions of this issue were shipped on June 27th, 2007. One cover features an illustration by John Romita Jr. The other features an illustration by Michael Turner. Factual Errors * N.O.R.A.D. Command at Cheyenne Mountain is mistakenly noted as being in Wyoming when in fact it's located in Colorado. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:World War Hulk Vol 1 1